Touch Me Comrade
by Nutz666
Summary: What if pain wasn't the only thing that leaked through the bond? Rated M for content. I've replublished the chapters as I've edited them. Its funny how when you reread something that you suddenly feel like you could add more to it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

His fingers trailed lightly down my back making me shiver in anticipation by his touch. I could feel him as he smiled against my shoulder as he kissed his way down my neck moving towards my breasts, where he'd already taken my bra off. I wanted him so much in this moment, I loved him. I was his and he was mine and that was I knew.

He brought his kisses back up my body, to my neck, my cheek and finally back to my lips. We pulled each other closer like we were trying to absorb one another. I was so ready for him that I began squirming into his solid body, I needed him so bad and with that thought we removed the rest of our clothes.

I could feel his rock hard arousal as he lined himself up with my entrance. I would do anything for Christian, I loved him.

 _Christian? Ooh no not again! Wait! Stop! No! I am Rose not Lissa. You want Dimitri! You love Dimitri!_

I woke up with a start. My breathing laboured as if I was the one in the middle of what promised to be a very hot sex session. My body covered in a thin layer of perspiration as it started to cool down for the excitement from only a few seconds ago. I could feel my thighs clenching together as I tried to get a handle of my senses and my body.

Once I started to get a handled over myself I sighed and I turned over towards the window, the sun was shining outside I could just see it as it streamed around my black out blinds. I huffed again as I noticed the time on the clock, it was 3PM, the middle of Moroi night. What the actual fuck! I had to be up in a few hours! Why? Didn't they know how tired I was? The night time was the only time I had to recoup some of the sleep I missed during the week. Lissa knew I got up so early to train so I could look after her and she knew that when I was asleep I couldn't block her out! If I didn't know any better I'd think she was doing this on purpose. I knew I couldn't sleep again yet I'd just get sucked back in and get pissed off yet again. And so now here I was at 3am lying awake in the middle of the 'night' and I was feeling so frustrated. So frustrated. And so annoyed.

It's ok for them to be able to get it on whenever they wanted, with no consideration to anyone else! I was hit with a sudden pang on anger as I could feel Lissa in the back of my head. I stormed out of my bed. I was feeling so angry that I needed to do something, anything. I threw on my training clothes that I had hung over my desk chair and stormed out of my room. My mood was too angry for subtle this morning, I made my way to the door that led outside when the hall matron stopped me from behind her desk.

She was a young Moroi maybe 22, she had long straight brown hair and blue eyes, she looked so bored as she spoke to me and took in my clothes. "Where do you think you are going, again, Novice Hathaway?" Her eyes bore into me trying to guess my intentions.

"Training." I huffed. I was in my training gear wasn't it obvious. But instead she raised her eyebrows at me not taking my frustrations seriously like she really should.

"It's 3 in the morning. You don't have training at this hour, go back to bed." I almost scoffed at the Moroi trying to be stern with me but my frustration wouldn't let up. She wanted me to stay in my room like a good little girl and I could go back and sit in my room for hours in the hopes that Lissa and Christian had finished their romp but no, now I was riled up I needed to use my pent up energy. I felt that if I didn't, I'd hurt someone. I could feel the sexual tension like there was ants under my skin crawling everywhere and making me antsy.

The Moroi came to stand in front of me, trying to block my escape route. I sighed in response and tried to move towards but she tried to use her body to block my path again. "Why do you want me back in my room? I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep so I may as well train." I forcefully pushed past her ignoring her yells as I moved towards the gym.

I made my way quickly to the track, put my earphones in, turned my music up high and ran. I started with a jog and as the songs got faster I ran faster, pushing my body while I tried to forget the feel of Christian's hands roaming across my skin making me shiver in anticipation, of the feel of my arousal at the thought of him right now. No! I did not want to think of him like that, I had someone else to fantasize over tall, dark, handsome and so solid. I got stuck in Lissa's head so much that I often found that I kept thinking of Christian it annoyed the hell out of me, which made me angrier and so I would be outright mean to Christian. No I wouldn't think of Christian!

I ran faster pushing my body to the brink of exhaustion. I tried to stop the thoughts raging through my mind and the feelings running rampant thought my body. I tried to keep my mind focused, I tried telling myself that I didn't want Christian, I wasn't turned on and I didn't feel the pain of the need to release it all. That this was all normal. Then my mind wondered if a person could die from built up sexual pressure, I felt like I would combust with need.

On and on I ran, faster and faster until I felt the anger inside me break suddenly like elastic under too much pressure, making me stop and scream in frustration. I bent over trying to catch my breath, I could still feel that I was aroused but it was down to a dull throb because I had pushed myself. I thought I could handle this now. It wasn't consuming my body and mind like it was, which was some relief now that it was dulled. I fell lazily to the ground on my back, letting the sun's rays wash over me, my body was warm from exhaustion but the sun felt good as it hit me.

I felt something by my left hand and flinched away rolling into a crouch. I opened my eyes and turning towards where the movement had been. It took a second to take the intruder in and as I did I relaxed back down into a sitting position on the grass

"God dammit Dimitri! Don't do that!" My Russian god was sat next to me, he had a slight smile on his face as his mouth moved, I couldn't hear him only the sound I could hear was of the metal band I was listening to. He pulled my earphones out and now they were out I could hear how loud I had them and normal hearing came flooding back to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me quietly. His chocolate molten eyes boring into me, I could feel the electric buzz I normally felt around him making my hairs stand on end. I stared at his mouth remembering the feel of his lips on mine. His mouth was so sexy I wanted it all over me, everywhere, all the time.

All that sexual tension I'd just burned off came flooding back. For Fuck Sake?! I just couldn't get a break. I felt angry again as my body reacted to his presence.

"Running obviously." I knew I was being a bitch but I'd been woken up like this for 5 days, ok so today was the worst of it, but I had been running on and off for weeks, it's just bad because Lissa has been at Christian for days. It was like she was in heat which was projecting on to me, but she had a partner and I didn't which exaggerated my symptoms. I was exhausted and horny. Unlike Lissa I didn't have a sexual partner and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Dimitri raised his eyebrow at me in that sexy way he did, why did he have to be so sexy? So beautiful, so perfect. Even his hands were sexy. They were large and could steer me into positions I couldn't even dream about.

 _Stop it Rose!_

"You've been running for an hour Rose. It's after four in the morning, why are you up?" I couldn't tell him the truth, it's embarrassing. What would I say? I'm sexually frustrated because my bond mate kept drawing me into her head whilst she was getting jiggy with it? No I couldn't say that!

"Felt like it." I shrugged turning my gaze from him to the school where I could just make out a figure stood in the doorway.

"Alberta was alerted to your escape from the dorms, again. She tried getting your attention and when she couldn't she came and got me. I've been running behind you for 20 minutes." I turned back to him, now I really took him in I could see how slightly unorderly he was. His hair hadn't been brushed before being put into a tie. Why did my life have to be so complicated? "So let's try again, why are you out here?"

My shoulders sagged under his gaze. "I had a lot of energy? Yeah I had a lot of energy to use."

"Roza, the truth." I shook my head. I couldn't tell him, let them think I was a delinquent. I would take this to my grave.

"Roza, what's going on, you haven't been right in days, weeks even. Somethings going on. You can trust me." He rested his hand on mine between us. The sudden rush of fire exploded inside me making it ignite my core. It was painful as I tried to ignore it. I felt the angry tears start, why didn't he get it? It wasn't my fault. I pulled my hand back like it had been burned, and in a way it had, burned with lust. I stood up in a huff, why this? I would rather be punch a hundred times than this right now.

I kept my eyes averted from his. "There's nothing wrong. I haven't finished my circuit." I started to run again but he caught my arm in his grip, stopping me in my tracks.

"Roza talk to me." He pleaded with me.

"Just leave it Dimitri, please. It's nothing." I pulled out of his grasp and carried on running. As I ran I could see him walking off to the side and start talking to Alberta.

I ran trying to rid myself of my new frustrations, the ones that reminded me of the night of the lust charm. I didn't mean to but now I'd seen Dimitri and spoken to him, all I could think about was Dimitri's hard rock abs under my fingers as he kissed my naked neck. I remembered how his hands groped my ass as he lifted me up and placed me on his bed. How his torso pushed me into the bed as he lay on top of me.

My heart thundered in my chest as I thought about how he took my nipple into his gorgeous mouth and how he smiled when I gave a shocked gasp when he ran his fingers down my wet core. I'd never been touched there before and I could feel everything so sensitive and how he started circling the entrance to my centre. How it left promises un-kept.

I suddenly couldn't breathe, I could only see black spots as I gasped for air. I started panicking as I still tried to breathe but I couldn't take in the air I so desperately needed. I heard distant voices shouting for me as my vision went black.

I could feel his hands all over me, urgent in our need to have each other. I was the most turned on I'd ever felt as he tore my top off of me. I gasped as he held me to him kissing and nibbling more rough than normal but I liked it. He turned me around so I was facing away from him.

He kissed down my neck again paying extra attention to the spot behind my ear. I was ready for him as he pushed me down.

"Please Christian."

 _Christian? FOR FUCK SAKE. NO! Get me out of here. No!_

I could feel as his member started pushing me, wanting access.

 _No I want Dimitri! Not Christian. I am not Lissa. I am Rose._

I awoke with a start again. I opened my eyes as I pushed Lissa's feelings away trying to block her out. The first thing I saw was the water stain on the otherwise pristine ceiling tiles. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I couldn't take anymore I was wound so tight. This was torture at its worst. I knew I could take beatings but this?

This was something else entirely.

I looked around me and thankfully I was alone. I sat up slowly, I felt fine. Except the feelings I was having down below. Why did I pass out?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and I felt pleasantly awake, though I could feel my exhaustion just out of reach. This would be a short lived awake period. I was unfortunately dressed in a hospital gown but I clocked my clothes on a chair. I swiftly changed not wanting to have my butt on show. And as I finished dressing I felt my tummy grumble painfully. Had I missed breakfast? I could feel Lissa in the back of head distracting me.

I felt an electric bolt go through me making me gasp. I clenched my thighs together as I tried to stifle the feelings I was having. I felt them die down a little so I could function again. I moved into the corridor.

"Rose you shouldn't be up." I turned as I saw the Dr come towards me.

"I'm starving I was gunna head to breakfast." I replied like nothing had happened. The doctor regarded me closely before speaking.

"Rose its 2 in the morning, breakfast isn't until 7." She spoke clearly and softly indicating that it was indeed the middle of the night.

"2? You mean I was out for a day?" The doc nodded.

"You were exhausted, let's have a chat and I'll get you some food." She walked me swiftly back into my hospital room she Sat on one of the chairs as I took the one next to her.

"So what's going on?" The doctor asked me.

"You tell me, you're the doctor, doc." She smiled at me before answering, it was no secret I hated coming to the infirmary.

"I know you've been getting up all times of the night and you haven't been sleeping much. You've been having nightmares and your mood has been erratic. Why is that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I wake up and I can't sleep again." I could still feel Lissa in the background and it was distracting me. My heart rate sped up in response to what I knew what Lissa and Christian was doing. I tried ignoring the tingly feeling I was having between my legs but it was building to a point that I couldn't ignore, I could feel my hips trying to circle trying to relieve some of the pressure but I forced them to hold still as I was sat with the doctor. The pain started in then as I could feel the tension start building in my body. The doctor was looking at me closely then she started taking notes as I began to shake slightly from the pressure I was trying to hold in. I jumped up from the seat.

"I'll just go take a shower, I feel horrible not having showered yesterday." I didn't wait for the doc to stop me but hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. I hurriedly turned the cold water on and got straight in. I gasped at the sudden coldness of the water as it hit my heated skin but I instantly felt clearer, runs or cold showers seemed to be my only release from the constant state of arousal I had been in for days and even then they didn't last long. I couldn't feel Lissa at the moment, which means that hopefully they'd finished, for now anyway.

Thank god. I felt dirty. I'd never had sex before but all of the sessions that Lissa was having with Christian made me feel like I wasn't a virgin. Urgh.

I could still feel his hands roaming over me and I felt a mixture of embarrassment, guilt, arousal and disgust. I cried under the water sitting in the bottom of the shower.

"Rose, are you ok?" I heard Dr O's muffled voice ask from the other side of the door. I couldn't face her like this.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I tried to make my voice normal but I knew it sounded off.

Every time Lissa trapped me in her head while she was with Christian a little part of me died. And the worst thing was that I was so turned on by it that I wanted it myself. The pain of the tension became unbearable my whole body ached. I lowered my head to my knees that were raised to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I cried some more as I could hear knocking.

"Rose. Open the door!" I could hear Dr O starting to get panicky.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." I could hear voices from the other side of the door and keys jangling. I tuned it out trying to escape my mind, trying to turn all my feelings off. Trying to block it out.

"Shit Roza." I heard Dimitri's voice as the water stopped falling on me. I felt an arm extend around me wrapping me into a solid body but I squirmed away. The feeling of his touch made me burn like I was on fire and his touch was making it worse.

"Don't touch me." I made myself smaller trying to get into the corner of the cubicle.

I could hear voices around me but I could only decipher one.

"What's wrong with her?" I couldn't hear the response but I heard his reply. "What do you mean you don't know?" I could hear Dimitri getting a little frantic. They would suspect something if Dimitri carried on. So I lifted my head up towards the adults.

"I'm fine, I was just hot." I managed quietly.

"So you got in a freezing shower fully clothed? Because you were hot." I could hear Kirova's voice from the doorway.

"My body, I can do what I want with it." I barked back to the headmistress. Dr O knelt down in front of me.

"Rose, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest." She took a deep breath and carried on. "Has anyone done anything to you that you didn't want them to?" I heard a hiss escape Dimitri's mouth. I looked blank at the doctor. What was she getting at? When I didn't answer she carried on. "I mean has anyone touched you uninvited?" I looked into Dimitris eyes he looked pained and angry all at the same time, then it clicked.

"Oh god no!" There was sighing of relief from Dimitri. "No one would dare, I'd kill them."

"Rose if someone's done something to you…" Dr O pressed.

I shook my head slightly. "Look no one has done anything to me ok?" I let my head fall to my knees again.

The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder but the pain started again so I pulled away from her. "Rose it's ok, we're here to help."

Phft "You can't help with this."

"Rose you're not helping yourself. Tell us." Dimitri begged.

"I just." I sighed myself. "I just have to deal with it, that's all. I just have to learn to block it out, that's all."

"Block what?" Dr O asked me.

"It's a shadow kissed thing. It's fine, I'm fine, really. No one has touched me untowardly. My virtue is still very much intact." Oh god why did I have to say that? I met Dimitri's gaze, I could see a hint of humour hidden behind his eyes. "Look I'll talk to Lissa and everything will be fine."

"You need to tell us, the bond is being studied, it could help." I shook my head.

"It's private." I said standing up. I wobbled slightly. Now Lissa and Christian had stopped and they had fallen asleep as I could sense it I finally I didn't feel all of Lissa's arousal mixed with mine. "Rose."

"Look I'm going to go change and find food. I am fine, I'll even come straight back if you want." The doctor nodded as Kirova walked out.

"I'll escort Rose back here after she's had food." Dimitri told the doctor who thanked him and walked out. I attentively walked past him, I didn't want my sexual tension wound up again and I knew touching him would ignite the fire inside me.

We'd reached my room in silence and as I walked inside Dimitri waited in the hallway. I hurriedly changed and put my hair back into a ponytail. I had just opened the door to leave when Dimitri stepped in front of me making me step back. In an instant he was in my room and shutting the door trapping us in my room. This wasn't good. I tried taking a step back but he followed me, I felt trapped. He was too close, I could feel the heat rolling out of his body and towards me surrounding me in Dimitri.

"What's going on Rose?" His eyes found mine, I just couldn't escape him but then I took a deep breath and instantly my body started to relax. He was here with me, in my room.

He was so close to me that our bodies were only an inch or so apart. His chocolate eyes looked down at me making my insides melt. He was overwhelming my senses, waking my whole body up like a dragon flying from its nest. He was all around me, I could smell him in the air, I could taste his breath in front of me. My hairs stood up in anticipation as the fire roared to life inside me, my thighs automatically coming together trying to prevent my core from exploding.

"Dimitri, I need you to back up." I breathed trying to reign myself in. I shut my eyes trying to imagine he wasn't here but my body yearned for him, his touch, his lips, his... I forced myself to breath as I began seeing black spots again.

"Roza?" He closed that inch between us his hands closing around my biceps. A gasp of sexual pleasure left my mouth as my body shivered in response.

"I'm not strong enough Comrade. It hurts so bad, please." I whispered to his chest. I could feel the tears on the brim of my closed eyes as they started to fall. I don't know what I was begging for but I begged all the same. "Please, make it stop."

"Tell me what to do?" He whispered as his mouth lowered down, now centimetres from mine.

"Touch me Comrade." And like an explosion I kissed him, raw and powerful. The fire still building quickly in the pit of my core. Yearning and waiting. The beast inside me had been stirring for weeks and now it needed to be released. My hands automatically wrapping around his neck.

"Roza we can't." He breathed into my mouth as he tried to pull away.

"Please, I can't take it anymore. Lissa keeps dragging me in while she's with Christian. It's been weeks Comrade, I can't keep it in any longer. This is worse than the lust spell, it's going to tear me up from the inside."

He stilled above me.

"That's what's happening?" He asked shocked. The tears from my embarrassment and pain mixed together making my vision blurred. I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. I needed to give in to the beast before it drove me mad or I did something I'd regret, but I didn't want it to be with anyone but Dimitri. It'll always be him.

"If we talk to Lissa maybe…." My lust turned to anger, he didn't want me.

"Then go! I'll sort it out myself." I growled into him as he drew back. I started for the door, intending to jump the first guy I saw, the fire was building to an imaginable level causing pain throughout my body. I needed it to stop. It was consuming me, I couldn't think all I could do was feel.

"Roza. Where are you going?" He pulled on my arm again.

I rounded on him. "You don't get it Dimitri." I growled, he took a step back as I stepped forward jabbing him in the chest. "It's like I'm in heat! I can't stop it! I try to run it off but it only works for so long, the cold showers work for a time but it just comes back, worse." He stood stunned unable to move. "You know I don't sleep around, so I'm just stuck like this! And there's nothing I can do! I don't want some random guy, I want you!" I stopped as my emotions got the better of me. I took a breath and slid to the floor wrapping my arms around myself again. "It hurts so bad." I told myself. "Make it stop." I knew I looked pathetic; this wasn't how I saw my first time going. Me begging for it like some common slut. I dug my nails into my arms trying to find some release, any release.

I felt Dimitri lower himself next to me, his knee brushing my arm. "Not like this Roza." He said softly. I couldn't look at him I could only feel as I dug my nails in deeper. "Stop." He tried to pry my arms away from each other but my grip was tight. "Roza stop." He managed to pry my fingers away and held my hands, my head still on my knees.

"I just want to go to sleep and not wake up." I said to my knees. I knew he'd heard me as he'd stopped moving.

"You don't mean that." He said quietly.

"Don't I? Is this my life now? When Lissa gets a leg over I start whoring myself out?! I can't control it. It's getting worse the more I leave it. Every touch is either ecstasy or hell." I said lifting my eyes up to his hands on mine.

"What does my touch do to you?" Dimitris voice lowered as he spoke, sending ripples through my body.

"Both. Ecstasy because I only want you to touch me, hell because I only want you to touch me."

His hands moved from mine rubbing lightly up my arms.

"I can't leave you in pain Roza." He whispered as he brought his mouth down to mine. Like before it was an explosion inside me, before I knew it I was straddling him on the floor. Our lips urgent as I took his top off his hair hanging down as I fisted it in one hand while the other ran down his back making him shiver under me. I unashamedly was grinding against his arousal making me whimper into his mouth. It felt amazing, it was him only him.

In seconds I felt the elastic snap inside me as I climaxed against him. Oh my god! It rolled through me as I kept kissing my man. He groaned into my mouth as he took my top off and the fire reignited inside me, our bottoms coming off quickly. His hands roaming all over my body as I straddled him.

"God Roza you weren't kidding." He'd just stroked his hand against my folds finding them wet. "You are so wet." His breath was deep and seductive. I hovered myself over him as I looked in his eyes.

"I need you Comrade. Make it all go away." I stared at him as I pushed down on him. Wow! He was so big! I lowered myself unashamedly until I was sat flush against him. I wasn't going to lie, it hurt a lot. It burned but as I adjusted I felt like it was in a good way, like a good workout.

"God Roza." Once I was ready I started moving, the friction of our bodies causing me to roll into another climax. I threw my head back in pleasure as Dimitri held my hips thrusting further into me.

I'd never felt anything like it as he pushed into me from below. "Don't stop." I moaned as he went faster plunging into me with every stroke. My head whipped back as he held me, then I felt his mouth on my neck, a little pang of pain as he bit down on me and the ecstasy of another orgasm as I came again, this time my body shook and convulsed under me as Dimitri helped me ride out this orgasm and before I could recover another had built up. I bit into Dimitri, trying to stifle my scream as I came undone yet again.

This time I didn't recover like before, Dimitri came with me still in the throes of my climax, he held me to him as my limbs shook violently and my breathing laboured. I knew my eyes were rolling as my core convulsed latching to him.

I slowly regained my senses, for the first time in weeks I could think clearly, except that I was now so tired I felt I could sleep for a week. I peered at Dimitri who was looking at me in wonder.

"Why haven't we done that before?" He whispered to me. I chuckled at his goofy smile.

"Because we like punishing ourselves." I told him. My body felt so relaxed and then uncontrollably I started to laugh, like a proper belly, I can't stop laugh. I had no idea why I was laughing but I couldn't stop as much as I tried. I had tears in my eyes and I was gasping for breath but I couldn't stop the rolls of laughter as they came over me.

I don't know how much longer later I stopped but finally I did. Dimitri was still holding me with an amused face.

"Something funny?" I shook my head.

"Not in the slightest, I don't know what came over me." I stifled another laugh as I realised what I said.

"I like you like this. I want to see you like this over and over again." He said whispering into my shoulder as he kissed me.

I looked at him and took in his shoulder. "Oh god I'm sorry Dimitri." He had my teeth marks in his shoulder where I had bitten down on him.

"I don't even feel it." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "Shit."

Dimitri suddenly jerked and without moving me off him he fumbled into his trouser pocket and picked his phone out of it. He held it to his ear. I said nothing as he started speaking.

"Hey doc, Rose is asleep, she crashed on her bed." He nodded. "Yeah she spoke to me and I'll explain it to you, I think she just needs to catch up on some sleep." He was playing with my hair as he spoke, "Of course. I'll let you know." He ended the call.

"What are you going to say?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe the semi truth that you keep being sucked into Lissa's head and it can be hard to pull yourself out." I nodded absentmindedly. I was suddenly conscious of the fact that I was still naked on top of him, he was still inside me, I could feel him twitching every now and then.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him.

"It's my day off and suddenly your whole day has become free." He said kissing me on the shoulder.

I smiled as I started kissing him back. Now this was a workout I defiantly agreed with.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe I'd just lost my virginity! To Dimitri of all people!

He'd just carried me to my bed and laid me down on one side of my single and then cuddled into my side. I was exhausted but I could feel as I began to relax and process that I was no longer a virgin I felt the pressure building inside me again making me squirm.

In the back of my mind I could feel Lissa awake again. In my mind I groaned, I thought that if I satisfied the dragon it would stop for a while, but instead it only sated it for a bit. Like a fire in embers as a new log gets thrown on. My thighs came together again as I tried to will it away. I knew Dimitri could feel the tension return to my body but I tried to hold it off. Maybe another shower would help?

I felt Dimitri's fingers trailing patterns on my stomach, it wasn't painful but his touch did feel like fire running across my skin. Caressing and loving me as his hand rubbed me in more than one way. I felt his head lift so we made eye contact.

"It's back." His Russian velvet voice making me shiver as it vibrated off my neck. He wasn't asking me but he did seem surprised. I felt so embarrassed as I looked away but his hand that was trailing my skin lifted to my chin making me look at him again. "No don't turn from me Roza." The second he said Roza in his gorgeously sexy accent the heat I felt inside me swarmed and the ants returned to crawl under my skin. Dimitri's mouth turned up to a smile he just realised how much I loved when he called me Roza. "We'll get you through this, I'll help as much as you want."

His fingers left my chin lightly skipping down my chest and to my breast. "I wanted our first time, your first time, to be less of a rush. But I have all day to show you just how much you mean to me. Just how much I love you." He raised himself so he was leaning over me. I watched as his mouth came down to my heaving, wanting, waiting breast. The second his mouth swamped my nipple with his tongue I felt pure pleasure throughout my body.

"I want to make you orgasm until you can't anymore Roza." He blew on my nipple making it even harder, I could feel the need for friction down below and as Dimitri placed one of his legs between mine I unashamedly starting grinding against him. I could feel and hear how aroused I was as I pleasured myself against him and as my climax built again Dimitri moved his leg back.

"Not yet Roza." He murmured in to my breast.

"Please! Please comrade. Please Touch me." He chuckled as he shook his head and lowered himself down my body.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." He situated himself over my most intimate place I watched him as he lowered his mouth to my heat and as the first contact on his tongue touched me my back arched in pleasure. He groaned and placed an arm across my hips so I couldn't buck him off as his intimate kiss deepened. My orgasm was right there as I felt Dimitri's fingers enter me all the sensations together made me orgasm fiercely. My face turning into my pillow as I screamed my climax out. The second this one stopped another one brewed straight after, all the while Dimitri hungrily lapped at me as he tried to hold me in place. He placed a third finger inside me as another orgasm hit me making me shudder. I was panting as it exploded through me, my toes and fingers curled involuntarily in pure pleasure.

"Oh Roza, you are stunning." He kissed back up my body and stopped as he came up level to me. I lifted my head so I could kiss him, I could taste me on him and in fact I thought it was hot. My hips were still moving as Dimitri placed his arousal at my wanting entrance.

"Please Comrade." I lifted my hips so his cock slightly entered me making him growl as he entered me deeper. My pelvis met him with every thrust and as I looked at Dimitris face I knew this reaction I was having wasn't just the heat I felt from Lissa but from him also. How would I get enough of him? He looked at me like I was his goddess.

"I love you Dimitri." He brought his lips down to mine, I got lost in him as I reached my apex again making my body shiver all over, I didn't have a chance for this one to die down completely as Dimitri's pace picked up and another orgasm ripped through me tearing me from the inside. I could feel my back arch of the bed and Dimitri's arms wrapping around me as it made me lose all my senses. I was lost to the ecstasy.

I became aware of voices. Raised angry voices at that. I couldn't make my body react to me all I could do is lie here and listen. By the door I could hear a furious Alberta and Stan but I couldn't make sense of what they were saying but I knew they were angry.

I could still feel Lissa though she wasn't with Christian she was thinking of him and what they had done last night. Her thoughts turned dirty and I could feel the dragon wake up again. This was ridiculous. How is anyone supposed to function with this? I could feel my breathing quicken as my body reacted to Lissa and her imagination and as I tried not to focus on Lissa my thoughts were interrupted.

"It sounded like she was being murdered in here!" Stan's voice echoed through my room.

Alberta's voice interrupted Stan. "What do you think you were doing? She's 17!"

"I love Rose. We tried to wait until after graduation but…" I could hear my sexy Russian speaking but I couldn't grasp what he was saying.

"But what Belikov?"

"There's been an unforeseen complication of Princess Vasilisa and Roses' bond."

"One where you sleep with your under aged student?!"

Why didn't they understand I needed Dimitri to stop the pain, the fire that burnt hot and built up pressure until I exploded? The pain started again, he was too far away. I couldn't consciously move my body but I couldn't stop my body from reacting as Dimitri responded back to the head guardian.

"Look at her."

"What's she doing? Is she crying?"

"It's what I'm telling you." I felt Dimitri's hand fall to mine as I whimpered in response to the pain I was feeling through my body. "She's feeling Lissa's lust ten times worse." I heard a gasp of Alberta. "And instead of jumping some guy she doesn't like she came to me because she loves me as I love her."

"She should have come to me or the doctor."

"She's 17 and she was a virgin, how do you expect her to talk to any of you."

"Make it stop." I barely heard my whisper as Dimitri's touch made the fire worse. I felt another hand on me but it burned so much I screamed and tried to move away but my body wasn't functioning properly.

"It's ok Roza, I'm here."

"Tell her to stop. I can't anymore. Please." I begged to no one and everyone all at the same time.

"She's talking about Lissa, maybe we should bring her here." I heard Dimitri say.

"I suggest you go get cleaned up Belikov, this isn't finished. I'll go and get the princess." I sat bolt up at Alberta words.

"No! Don't leave Stan here!" I felt frantic, the need to climax again trying to take over. I felt Dimitri cover me up and in that moment I didn't care that I had just flashed Alberta or Stan.

"I think I can handle you Hathaway." But I shook my head in panic as I met Dimitri's eyes. He knew instantly what was wrong.

"She's right. Stan can't stay here alone with Rose." My body shivered in response to Dimitri's voice as I moved closer to him. All I wanted to do was wrap myself around him and make it all go away.

I heard Alberta sigh. "He's right Stan, you go get the princess and I'll stay here." Alberta told him as she sat next to me. Her leg brushed mine making me recoil.

"You're not leaving?" I looked to Dimitri who had started to pull his trousers on under my comforter.

"I need to Roza." I shook my head.

"No, you make it go away. Only you." Alberta watched the exchange between us before she slipped from the room with a look towards Dimitri.

"Let's get you dressed." He said as he pulled a baggy shirt over my head and some sweats up my legs. The fabric scratched as it was pulled up against my sensitive skin.

"This is it isn't it? I've lost it." Instead of getting better after climaxing with Dimitri, it seemed to have gotten worse. Dimitri pulled his own shirt over his head, I kept picturing myself on his lap and even though I tried to think of normal things my thoughts went back to him and me.

In minutes Alberta was back this time with the doctor. Could this get more embarrassing? And as another shockwave of lust rippled through me and I gripped the bed like it was a life support Lissa and Stan returned. She looked at me shocked. I knew I must look a mess.

I listened as Dimitri told her and the doctor what was going on. Through the bond I could feel Lissa, she was mortified. If she'd known she would have controlled herself better. I chose a spot on the wall and as my legs bounced in frustration I'd never felt more ashamed.

I wasn't listening as Lissa placed her hand on mine, I could feel the change of temperature as she tried to heal me, and instead of making it better it made it worse. My hand pulled back as a sudden electric shock went through me, I groaned as I caught Dimitri's eye. He looked so sexy, his hair was still down from our hot as fuck sex sessions. I wanted him again, my breathing became laboured as I started towards him on the other end of the bed. I felt arms wrap around me and screamed in pain as I shot to the corner of the room. I wrapped my arms around my knees my nails once again digging into my arms as I tried to get a grip of my over stimulated body. This wasn't normal and I'd never felt so humiliated.

God Stan was here, I fucking hated Stan and he could see that I was in heat. I didn't want to be alone with him in case I jumped him. I just wanted it to stop. I felt something cold and hard in my hand as I placed it next to me and without thinking I gripped it and stabbed it into my arm. I felt instantly better. I could feel some of the heat from my internal fire release.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm and my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up this time I couldn't place the sounds coming from around me. I tried to move but my arms were stuck down as were my legs. I was tied up, no. Not again. I tried to get out of my restraints as a hand fell to my arm.

"Calm Roza, you are safe and I am with you." I was finally able to open my eyes and when I did I was surprised to find I was in a plane. I was strapped to a bed and in the seats that I could see I found Lissa asleep with her head on Christians shoulder. Dimitri was sat next to me and Adrian was asleep next to Yuri. What surprised me most was the fact that Janine was in sat in front of Lissa.

"What's going on?" I tried to get my arms free again. "Get me out of these!" Everyone in the cabin's attention turned to me.

"I can't let you up Roza. You've been out of it for days." I struggled again. "Roza, stop. You'll hurt yourself. We're on our way to Baia. Babushka told me there's someone there that can help you." My wrists and ankles felt like they were on fire against the restraints that kept me immobile.

Lissa looked sad as she got up and walked over to me. She placed a hand on my wrist burning me. I screamed in pain again it felt like my skin was blistering under her touch. I could see tears in her eyes as she spoke. "You're tired Rose, go to sleep." I felt my eyelids get heavy but the pain was too much. I shook the compulsion off as I started to struggle again.

I could see the shocked faces of my mother, Christian and Adrian as I told Lissa to stop burning me. I begged her to stop as Adrian joined Lissa and together they looked me in the eye with a hand on me. "Rose, you're dreaming, calm down." Adrian's voiced echoed in my head. "Now go into a deep sleep, don't wake up until I tell you." I heard his sexy voice sound thought my thoughts making me shivering in anticipation and then all of a sudden my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep.

When I woke again, the fire and the burning had stopped. I no longer felt like I was losing myself and as I opened my eyes I was in a strange room with Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri. My eyes instantly caught Dimitri's as I tried to sit up. But I was still restrained, I looked quizzically down and then I looked at my friends and then to Dimitri.

"If you wanted to get kinky, all you had to do was ask Comrade." Almost as one the three of them let out a breath that they were holding. "What's with the hardware?" I quizzed.

"Sorry Roza." My body shivered in response to Dimitri's voice but apart from that I didn't feel the fire ignite like before. I let out my own sigh of relief, my body ached like I'd been tense for a long time and as Dimitri undone my restraints I noticed my wrists and ankles were red, sore and had open welts. Lissa gasped as she placed a hand on my ankle and healed it. Her touch no longer burned and it no longer felt overwhelming.

I sat up on the bed I was on and looked around. "So, anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Lissa and Adrian sat to my left and Dimitri sat on my right as he grasped my hand. "Do you know where you are?" I looked around the room, there was a fire burning in the fireplace, the room was bare and I was sat on a double wooden bed with a woollen patchwork blanket spread over me. I noticed books in the corner and after a quick glance at the covers I noticed that they were in Russian and had what looked like a cowboys on the front.

My gaze found Dimitri's, "I'd have said your room, but this isn't your room at the academy." Dimitri's mouth turned up into a smile as he gazed at me.

"We are in my room, but my room in Baia."

"You mean we are in Russia? Why?"

"Babushka told me there was someone here who could help, so we came to help you. You've been unconscious for days in fact we had to put you to sleep at one point as you became hysterical."

"Well I feel fine now, so what happened?"

"Well it seems like Lissa's sexual feelings are exaggerated in you through the bond and though we can't get rid of them completely, there are ways to help subdue them but you will need to scratch that itch fairly often to help the urges." Adrian smirked as he spoke, I groaned. I felt mortified.

"Omg, Stan and Alberta saw. I'm going to die." The memories of what I was like in my room back at the academy came flooding back. Could the earth swallow me up now? I remembered that I shoved something in my arm. I looked to arm expecting a bandage.

"Did I…?" Lissa nodded in response.

"You stabbed yourself 3 times before the drugs and Dimitri could subdue you. You went off the tracks slightly there. Rose, I am so sorry, I didn't realise. If I did I would have stopped. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Liss, no offence but how could I tell you that I've been sucked into your head every time you and Christian have been together." I shuddered at the thought of wanting Christian. "Moving on, how did we stop it?"

Dimitri played with something on my right hand, there on my right ring finger was a silver ring. "I've put my magic in it. One on compulsion, healing and illusion. Adrian has done one as well, they burn out quickly due to the nature of the lust. We've been assured it will calm down eventually, it's worse because we're teenagers but until its better then we have to deal with it how we see fit." Now I thought about it I could feel the slow burn but it was nowhere near the levels it was on before and now I could think past it now.

"Oksana and Mark have been helping us."

"Who?"

"Oh Rose there's another bonded couple here." I looked at my bond mate in surprise. "Oksana said she'd visit tomorrow once you've got your barring's."

"Did I dream it? Or did I really see Janine?" Lissa chuckled.

"Yes, she was at court when guardian Patrov called her and she came straight over. She called someone she knows here who has organised for us to stay in their house, oh Rose, it's beautiful."

"I'm confused, so if we're staying in the contacts place why are we at yours?" I looked to Dimitri who smiled shyly.

"It seems that you need to stay here with me." This didn't make sense. At this point Lissa and Adrian got up.

"Right we'll leave you two alone."

"What's going on?"

"Oksana and Mark seem to think you are feeling Lissa's desires worse when I'm around because we're connected but Oksana then realised the connection when you'd cry in pain when anyone but me touched you while you were in an overstimulated state. So it seems we need to be close so when you have your, 'urges' I can help you."

I wrapped my hand around my arm where it had felt like Lissa had burned me before. "I remember it felt like I was being burned." Dimitri's larger hand wrapped around my smaller one making me look at him. "So what happens now?"

"With what?"

"Us, the academy, your job?" He sighed.

"I won't pretend that I'm not in trouble, we were noisy and Stan heard us from his room upstairs where he called Alberta. We woke the building up." I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"Sorry Comrade."

"But as the circumstance are extenuating they can't really do anything without it hurting you. But I should tell you I don't know how this will end with posts and things. As we both can't be Lissa's guardians but we also need to be close."

"We'll think of something Comrade. We always do." I kissed him softly as I wrapped my arms around him. I'd never get tired of being with him. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you decent Rosemarie?" I rolled my eyes and pulled back as Janine waltzed in.

"Mom." I nodded in her direction she looked disappointed and relived all at once. "Go on, get it out of your system. You'll feel better." I egged my mother on.

"How could you? How could you both? He's your teacher Rose and you? You're her teacher! I have half a mind to have you charged with statutory rape!"

"Hey! In Montana age of consent is 16, so let's not go there. I'm 18 in what 3-4 weeks? I don't even know what the day is let alone the date. And yes he maybe my mentor but it's not like either of us choose this we fell in love."

"How did this happen?" She sat heavily in Lissa's vacant spot next to me.

"I died, that's how." I muttered, I meant to say it in my head but sometimes I don't have the filter to spot myself from talking.

"Did you just say that you died?" I looked to Dimitri for help.

"Haven't you been told guardian Hathaway? When Rose and Lissa were in the car crash that killed Lissa's family, Rose died. Lissa brought Rose back using spirit. It's why they are bonded."

Janine left soon after leaving me alone with Dimitri. I found out I'd been out for 5 days and in that time we'd travelled to Moscow, Novosibirsk and then drove to Baia, where Oksana then visited. I only woke up after Adrian told me to.

Alberta had told him there won't be disciplinary against him yet, but it didn't mean there wouldn't be.

"So how am I going to do the field experience?" I asked my not so mentor. He shifted slightly.

"You can't do it, it's started already. You need to recover and we'll be here for another week or so. You'll have missed weeks by then so you can't do that at St Vladimir's."

"So this is it then? I won't be a guardian." I let it sink in, but something Dimitri said bugged me. I can't do it at St Vlads but what about somewhere else? "I won't be graduating from there then, how about here? What was your old school called? St Basils? Do they work on the same timetable?"

His face lit up in a second. "Rose you genius!" He left me in a hurry leaving the door open. I could hear voices from downstairs so seeing as I was wide awake I got up and started for the door. I felt a little shaky but otherwise fine and boy was I starving. I slowly made my way down the stairs and towards the voices which were coming from a mismatched yet great kitchen dining room. Around a table sat 5 women I'd never seen before but with them was Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Janine and an older tanned Moroi I'd never seen before, Yuri was stood at the back but otherwise he was engrossed in a conversation with my mother. I held on to the door frame as I entered and wobbled slightly as I made it to the kitchen work top. No one seemed to have noticed me yet except the older Moroi, who looked at me with a knowing yet amused gaze. I nearly toppled into the back Lissa when strong arms caught me from behind.

"Woah Roza. You should have waited for me." Dimitri's arm wrapped around my waist stopping me from swaying as the room realised I was here. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Adrian came to his senses and stood.

"Sorry little dhampir, we wasn't expecting you up and about yet." He offered me his chair which I gratefully took, unfortunately I was now sat next to the older Moroi who was still looking at me.

"Roza, are you hungry?" I knew straight away that this was Olena, Dimitri's mother.

"I could eat an elephant!" Lissa, Dimitri and Christian laughed before…

"And she'll still have space for desert." Christian added.

"There's always room for desert, it's the best part." I told my fiery friend. "Anyway you would be able to eat as much as me if you actually did any exercise. Not everyone wants a rubber tire there pyro." My friend's erupted into laughter as I patted Christian's stomach. Olena placed a plate of some kind of casserole.

"Спасибо." I told her looking down at my plate it smelt amazing. I immediately started eating and groaned in pleasure. "I think this has to be the best food I've ever had." Olena had placed some dark bread next to my plate. I Thanked her again as Dimitri placed a glass of water and a few tablets next to me. I looked at him.

"Some Vitamins, you haven't eaten in days, you'll need it." I shrugged as I swallowed them and took a sip of water. As everyone spoke around me I finished eating in no time. I wasn't full, but I could feel it. Bliss.

Across the table was a girl about my age so she had to be Viktoria, she smiled at me as I sipped my water.

"I'm sorry you must think me so rude. I haven't spoken to you yet and here I am eating all your food, which was great by the way Ms Belikova, if only the school kitchens could cook like you." Dimitri laughed from behind me the natural sound doing things to me that I didn't want to whilst around a table with his family.

"Call me Olena, Rose. This is Yeva, Karolina, Sonja and Viktoria. Paul and Zoya are in bed." I smiled at all of them in turn before turning to the Moroi next to me.

"Have we met before?" I asked him, he looked familiar but I couldn't place him.

His smile widened as he studied me. He looked flashy, he obviously had money. There was an earring in his ear and was more tanned than I'd seen a Moroi before. "Our paths may have crossed." I studied him harder before it clicked.

"I saw you in Portland, the day before Dimitri and his thugs came! You were in the coffee shop!" Lissa who now studied him closer gasped in shock as it clicked.

"You bought us drinks."

"Yes well how do you think the academy guardians found you? It wasn't from their random searches." He chuckled as he looked from Dimitri to me.

"Why?" I asked him still surprised to see him on the other side of the world.

"Well I didn't want my daughter gallivanting all over the place." I think my heart stopped. Daughter? I knew it wasn't Lissa as her parents were dead, which left me.

Without a word I got up and shakily left the room after thanking Olena again for the food. I walked outside and walked to the back of the house. It was fairly cold outside especially since I didn't have shoes or a jacket on, I was only dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

My father? He'd found me and said nothing to me, he was stood in front of me! Why was he here now? This was screwing with my head. In a couple hours I'd found out a lot of information and I didn't know how to deal with it now. I sat on a bench by the house and as I did a wave of nausea hit me. I hadn't eaten in days and I'd just eaten a lot. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much. I was just thinking about heading inside when I saw a shadow move and a padding of light feet. And as I stood to check it out I heard a faint growl.


	4. Chapter 4

Without hesitation I stood and readied myself as a red eyed being tried to slam into me. I dodged as I screamed, "Strigoi!" as loudly as I could, trying to make sure everyone inside got a warning as I kicked at the strigoi's abdomen. I kicked him with a precise and strong hit. The weakness I felt was gone replaced with adrenaline and anger.

I heard banging from within as a porch light came on bathing me and my opponent in light, I was lucky I was stood facing away from the house otherwise the light would have blinded me. As it was I could now see another two strigoi approaching. Unless I got a stake I would be a sitting duck but as I looked around I saw a spade leaning against the wall. I grabbed it and swung it connected harder than I thought as the strigoi's head nearly severed in one swing. He dropped as another approached I swung the spade onto my knee, breaking it in to two. A wood stake wouldn't kill a strigoi but it would take one down giving me a minute or so.

I dodged a hit as I struck out with the wood like stake in my right hand but instead I brought the sharp edge from the spade side behind the female strigoi and into her heart from behind. She wasn't dead just down, for now. I looked for the next one but it stayed back watching and as it watched I grabbed the spade protruding from the back of the female and shoved it onto her neck, beheading her. At this point Dimitri and a male guardian I hadn't seen before came around the corner, stakes raised. I pointed to the one left who was stood just out of the light.

Dimitri made a head towards me but I gave him the look, I was fine and to go after the other one. The guardian engaged the strigoi quickly and efficiently, with Dimitri's help it was dead in seconds. Dimitri strolled back to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Roza, I couldn't get here quicker. Are you ok?" I nodded looking down, I was covered in blood.

"Why do I always end up getting covered in blood?" I groaned to Dimitri who scooped me up and walked me back into the house, it was deserted. I looked around to Dimitri.

"They are in the panic room downstairs." He put me on a kitchen chair before talking in Russian to the other guardian who was studying me. In minutes there were 6 other guardians. I guessed they were doing a sweep and soon a blonde human breezed in like she owned the place. She spoke in Russian and as she placed a briefcase on the table ignoring me. She had placed some paperwork on the table when the others emerged from the panic room. Lissa screamed as she saw me.

"Rose! Why wasn't I called sooner! Where are you hurt?!" She tried pulling my top up but I shooed her away.

"Liss, I don't have a bra on!" I hissed at her trying to bring my shirt back down she dropped it instantly. "It's not my blood."

"Then who's…?"

I shrugged, "I beheaded two strigoi, it's messier than they tell you." I tried to get a laugh from her but instead she glowered at me while Christian chuckled.

"What were you thinking? Going outside at night! You could've been killed!" Lissa hissed again pulling me in for a hug.

"The girl was fine, why else would I leave my favourite shovel out?" Yeva tsked as she moved in to what I guessed was the living room. "You owe me a new one."

Janine was next to storm in she looked furious. "Why in the hell would you go outside at night!?"

"Do you know what? I'm covered in blood." I hobbled into the hallway, trying to find Dimitri, instead Olena found me and smiled.

"You'll want a shower. Come on, I'll show you." It took me longer than usual but I managed the stairs and followed Olena into a door where she turned the water on for me. She showed me where the towels were and reminded me where Dimitri's room was and that I was welcome to anything here. I shut the door and stripped off in seconds and pulled myself in to the hot water.

My already aching muscles screamed at me to stop using them and as I washed my hair I found myself wanting a bath, so I double washed myself making sure the blood off and after the red water washed away I put the plug in and turned the shower off as I sat in the bath letting it fill around me. The scolding water felt amazing on my muscles as I lend back and relaxed.

The next think I knew I was being lifted from the bath, I opened my eyes to see Dimitri had covered me in a towel and was carrying me to his room. He stood me in front of the fire, I noticed there was a wooden blanket box at the end of the bed so I sat there as I took Dimitri in. He'd already had a shower and was wearing only a towel. I could see all of his muscles on his beautiful skin.

"I waited for you to finish but got impatient and used the upstairs shower. When you still weren't out I checked on you, I hope you don't mind." My achy muscles protested as I stood and faced him letting my towel fall to the floor.

"Oops, looks like I need to use your towel Comrade." I smiled at him he took my nakedness in.

"Rose you've been through a lot today." I shook my head as I walked over to him.

"Make love to me Dimitri, like it should have been." I kissed him lightly letting my fingers trace his pecks, his biceps and his shoulder blades as I pulled him in closer. His hands tangled into my wet hair as he kissed me back before pulling back. I started to protest but he pushed a finger to my lips and pulled me towards the bed. He pulled the covers back and helped me sit in the middle, goose bumps started to spread over my body and as I shivered Dimitri wrapped me I a blanket as he sat behind me. I was about to ask him what he was doing but as I heard the hair dryer turn on I knew.

Dimitri dried my hair in between kissing my shoulders and caressing my back. He quickly dried his hair before pulling me down to the bed so I was on my back. Dimitri placed another log on the fire before turning the main light off casting us in the warm glow from the fireplace. The room warmed up more as Dimitri straddled me, I could feel is hard cock against my lower abdomen as he started massaging my muscles starting on my shoulders and working his way down my arms, across my chest and then he travelled lower, missing my core and then down my legs. It was agonisingly slow and yet I didn't want him to rush.

The room smelt like raspberries as he massaged me and then he flipped me so I was on my front and it started all over again. Dimitri massaged my whole body except the places I really wanted him too, I was trying hard to be patient but I was starting to find it hard. He got off me and stood next to the bed. He turned me back over as he slipped a pillow on the middle of the bed before placing me back down and over so once again I was on my front but this time the pillow was under my pelvis sending my buttocks into the air.

Dimitri kissed slowly down my back, each one making me shiver uncontrollably. I'd never felt so relaxed and yet turned on in my life. Slowly Dimitri was straddling my thighs and his hands started massaging my cheeks. Yet every now and then he'd lean over and kiss, suck, nibble or just plain breathe on my back sending shivers rocking through my body.

His hand dipped lower to my arousal from behind where he groaned at what he found. I knew I was wet, this whole time I had been turned on waiting. He massaged my clit before letting his thumb slowly penetrate me and he again sent kisses down my spine. It felt like my skin had become another sexual organ it felt that good.

He brought me close to the edge, which took longer, I noticed, now that I wasn't completely under the influence of Lissa, it felt more natural and it felt so good. Slowly he straddled my thighs again and from there he entered me making me groan quietly into the mattress, he leaned forward until I was taking his weight and it felt so good. My sensitive back was seeking attention from his naked body as he thrust slowly into me, Dimitri planted soft and sensual kisses across my neck, face and upper back as he made me his. His right hand snaked under me and started to massage my clit again, his pace never changing.

"I love you Roza. I want to spend my life with you, no matter where that is." Dimitri's voice was so full of emotions that my eyes instantly began to water.

"I love you Dimitri. I'll love you forever. I'll follow you anywhere." And with that I came slow and hard under him, in two more thrusts Dimitri had found his release. We lay like that for a while as Dimitri caught his breath. He'd pulled out the stops tonight. And I loved him even more for it.

Still inside me, Dimitri rolled us so we were spooning and covered us with the duvet and I fell asleep.

I woke to kisses on my back and Dimitri's hard arousal pushing against my bum.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in my ear sending my back into even more shivers with his voice and breath on me.

"Good morning handsome." I turned my head so we could kiss, the kiss was long and lingering and as it deepened Dimitri's hand that was caressing my breast ventured down to my folds where he stroked my sensitive bud and as I squirmed he slipped his own arousal into mine. We made lazy, sexy love like that until we both climaxed together.

"That is how our first time should have been like. I'm sorry milaya that it wasn't." He kissed my naked shoulder.

I shook my head as I turned to him. "I'm not sorry. Even under the influence it was amazing and this was perfect. There's not a word for how amazing last night was. I've never felt so loved and cherished. Thank you." I kissed him again. I grabbed my now dried towel off the floor and wrapped it around me making my way to the bathroom. I used the facilities and decided on a shower, a quick freshen up was what was needed. I noticed my muscles weren't aching so much this morning which meant I wasn't shaky, which was nice. I walked into the room where Dimitri was naked and deciding on his clothes.

"You know I think I'll burn all your clothes just so I could see this," I gestured to him in all his glory, "-all day long. That there is the perfect view, who needs the Grand Canyon when there's Dimitri to look at?"

"I'd do it if you did, Milaya. Though I don't think I could handle all the attention you'd receive." He smiled. He was right of course. I sighed as we made our way downstairs and to breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

I was met by a boy, who was maybe 10 years old. He looked how I imagined Dimitri to look like at this age. Dimitri said his name was Paul. We all ate together, everyone chatting over everyone. Happy chaos is what Alberta would have called this, this was something new for me. Family. I'd never had a family so to speak so now I was surrounded in a large loving one, one that laughed and joked with each other I found myself just taking the dynamics in. The only person not speaking was Dimitri's babushka, who just stared at me. I tried to ignore her but it was hard when I could feel her eyes on me.

"I think I'll go for a walk." I said quietly to Dimitri, who was in the middle of a loud conversation in Russian with Vika so he didn't hear me. I stood and made my way outside and looked around. The bodies from last night were gone, on the floor was a bloodied and broken spade. I picked them up intending on throwing them away.

"You fight well. Dimka spends many hours with you." I turned sharply to see that the older woman was stood behind me.

"Sorry you startled me." I said looking into her wizened eyes that were boring onto me.

"You won't be the guardian of the royals. You are destined for much more. Train, learn, live and love." With that she turned and walked back inside. Rose was still stood there minutes later when Dimitri turned up.

"What did she say?"

"That I won't guard royals, that I'm destined for more that I need to train, learn, live and love. She joking right? Like the one at the court." Dimitri looked down at the woman he thought of as his.

"Would it be so bad if we didn't guard the royals?" I was too shocked to answer, life as a guardian, wasn't a life really. But this was what she had grown up knowing. That she would protect Moroi with her life.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied. I didn't know anything anymore. This new lust through the bond would almost make it impossible for me to guard a male, or be around many men in case I went into heat again. I tried to push it all away right now it was questions for another day. "Ok, comrade, do we have a plan yet?" I smiled up at him.

He took the subject change gracefully. "We do. In three weeks I will start working at St Basils, with a new novice and two new royal moroi's."

"You mean Lissa and Christian are staying too?" He nodded in answer.

"Did you think we would abandon you?" From the back door stood Lissa, Christian and Adrian all smiling down at me. "There's no way you're going to another school without me." Lissa exclaimed coming down and now hugging me tight.

"And naturally your shadows need to follow." I teased towards the two Moroi.

"And here I thought we were friends little dhampir." Adrian held his heart in fake hurt making me roll my eyes. I turned back to Dimitri.

"Do they know…?"

"Kristoph, the head guardian, knows everything. The spirit bond, Spirit, the effect that the bond has on you. Which is also why he knows we are together. While there we all will be staying in the guest suites, guardian Hathaway has also agreed to help by taking some classes with the novices so I can spend extra time training you." I frowned since when has Janine actually cared enough about me to help me out? Again that was another question for another time.

"Ok so what are we doing for the next three weeks?" I asked the group who all seemed to know what was going on.

"Russian language 101." Lissa said with a smile.

"What? Language? I'm pants at languages." Dimitri smiled.

"Lord Ozera and you need to learn the basics of Russian. Some classes are taught in English, but some won't be, you need to be able to follow along. We will be up at 5am, training so you have time to learn the language. It'll take longer to learn everything but you can pick up more as you go along." Dimitri said smiling down are me.

"Ok fine, did anyone pack me a bag?" I looked down at the clothes that I was wearing my jogging bottoms had been washed but I was wearing one of Dimitris shirts that looked like a dress on me. Lissa shook her head.

"Sorry it was very last minute, which means we get to go shopping." I rolled my eyes at my friend. I had no money for shopping, which meant I would be following her around while she shopped.

"Which I will be funding." Came a male voice from the back door, my father was stood there with Janine behind him.

"I don't need your money old man." He smiled down at me his eyes were sparkling in amusement though Dimitri's grip on my arm tightened in warning.

"Which is exactly the reason why I want to spend even more on you." He said walking down towards us.

"I'm fine, I'll just wear the things I have." I threw him a glare before I made my way inside.

"Rose!" Janine started but I ignored her. How dare he?! I didn't even know his name and he was trying to buy me already! I needed a run, my muscles felt tired where they had been unused properly. I told the women in the living room that I was going for a run and I'd be back soon as I exited out the front door and began a jog that slowly became faster and faster until I was flat out running. Not as fast as when I was running from the sexual frustration but still fast enough that I forgot to think. I could only see my destination in front of me. I could see frozen fields as far as I could see to my right and a town alive with cars and people as they enjoyed their loves to the left. I followed the edge of the town, not knowing how far it was but I knew I needed the run.

I arrived back at the Belikov's a few hours after I'd left. The sun was high in the sky and I needed water. I walked up the steps wondering if I should knock or not deciding for both I knocked then let myself in. I was bombarded by the Belikova women. "What's going on?"

"You were gone!" Karo spoke from the back.

"I went for a run." I'd told them I had gone for a run, I needed to think, to think a lot without interference or interruption.

It was Dimitri's mother, Olena, who spoke next, "You were gone for over two hours!"

"I ran the boarders of the town." What was the problem? You'd think they thought I ran away, maybe they did think that.

"That's about 30 miles!" Karo spoke surprised. I ran 30 miles in about 2 hours? That was a good time, in fact that was a great time. I looked around the room and noticed the lack of people in attendance.

"Where's Dimitri and Lissa?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"They have gone shopping. The princess needed clothes and Dimka is her guardian." Olena spoke with pride. Of course if Lissa went shopping then Dimitri would need to go as well. Well I needed shower before I did anything else. I washed and changed into some of Dimitri's old clothes. I'd have thought he outgrew these clothes many years ago, even if they were still too big for me, but they weren't as big as his current clothes I had been wearing. I was even more thankful when I spotted a pair of jeans hung over a chair in Dimitris room, the note on top of them said Vika had loaned me them. I threw them on noticing they were slightly big for me around the waist but otherwise they fitted well. I looked down at the shirt I was wearing, it had writing on it that I didn't understand. I had on his socks and underwear as well. Boxers were actually very comfortable.

Olena was preparing food in the kitchen, no one was back yet. "What do you need a hand with?" She started to decline but I interrupted. "Olena, I can't boil water, surely you cant not show me how to do something?" Olena gave Rose a look, deciding what would be best. I the end Rose knew she'd let hr help as this was the sort of mother who taught all her children to cook, to look after themselves.

"Cut the potatoes, like this." Olena showed me once and then I cut the mountain of potatoes in to thin slices. She was making some kind of potato bake dish to go with a sweet and spicy casserole. She showed me how to layer the potatoes and creamy mix and then placed it in the oven, she showed me how to make black bread and how to make the casserole that she was making. It all looked easy enough, I had no idea how long we were in the kitchen but when I looked up it was dark outside and the front door was opening. By now I was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in hand, Olena had been teaching me the Russian words for the items in the kitchen. She was a very patient teacher.

"There you are Rose, we couldn't find you." Janine bristled as she walked into the room behind Lissa who was followed by the guys who all had hands full of bags. Lissa had gone all out.

"God Lissa how much did you get?" I said eying the bags, she raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"These aren't mine, these are yours." I looked at the bags there had to be easily 50 bags of varying shapes and sizes.

"Don't be silly why would you…" Then I spotted the Moroi who was my father smiling at the back of the group. "Why? I don't even know your name! What's in this for you?" I almost growled to the tan Moroi whose smile turned upside down. "Thank you Olena, this afternoon was fun and I learned a lot. I'm tired I think I'll go to bed now." This was getting tiresome. My 18th couldn't come fast enough. I didn't stomp, bang or otherwise show how annoyed I was truly feeling until I reached Dimitri's bedroom. That was when I took my jeans off and flopped on his bed and then got under the covers. I was actually tired. I'd done a 30 mile run, I was exhausted. I was asleep quickly, I vaguely remember someone coming into the room and sat on the bed, but I was too tired to wake up properly so I snuggled down closer and remembered no more.

I awoke to the alarm sounding and feeling of arms holding me close, I could smell Dimitri all around me. I wiggled back more so my back was flush against his front. "Are you going to turn the alarm off?" I asked him my voice still heavy with sleep. Seconds later the beeping had stopped and he snuggled close to me. "It's a shame we must get up, but we must." He kissed the back of my head before hr threw the covers off us and stood. "Come on Milaya. Up." I groaned against the cold of the room and the fact that Dimitri was making me get up.

I was up my hair brushed and in a ponytail in minutes. Dimitri threw me a pair of workout leggings and one of his old shirts again. I slipped on my trainers and I was ready to go. We ran until we were warm, Dimitri leading me back to his back garden, there we worked on conditioning and then sparred. Vika was sat on the steps watching us work out. "You know Vika, you could join in." She started to decline when Dimitri interrupted.

"Tomorrow, you will join us, if you're to stay home for the next three weeks, you work out with us, every morning and evening. Every time we work out, you work out." Vika sighed and agreed. She went inside not needing to start today. By the time everyone else in the house was up Rose and Dimitri were starving. Breakfast was a smaller affair today. Both Karo and Sonja were at work already, Paul and Zoya were both eating at the table along with Vika and Olena. Rose ate anything and everything in front of her. Porridge and fruit dominating the table.

The front door opened to Lissa, Yuri, Christian, Adriana and the others including her father. Which instantly out her back up. "You ready for more training Dimitri?" She asked trying not to look at her parents who had just sat down.

"In about an hour. You can work on Russian."

I grabbed Lissa and after wrapping my Moroi up they went for a walk where Lissa would help me understand the world around us while she named cars and post-boxes for me. We walked to a café where Lissa helped me to order, my Russian was still atrocious but I was slowly picking up on things. We sat speaking in English drinking hot chocolates and every now and then Lissa would interrupt and name what we were talking about in Russian. Slowly the words started to embed in my head and as we walked back to the Belikov's I could name random items on our journey. A car, a dog, a cake that looked delicious in the shop window.

When we arrived back Dimitri pulled me out the back for another training session, he was helping me with some flips that would help me with evading and getting into positions easier. I was actually really good at summersaulting; even Dimitri found some of them hard. But then Lissa and I had done some gymnastics growing up. I managed to flip over Dimitri's head and land behind him, using his shoulders as leverage to get over his tall frame. I landed with my fake stake pressed into place at his back.

"Very well done." He said turning around to face me. "You're going to be unstoppable." He had a glint in his eyes making me instantly clench my thighs together. Dimitri's eyes glanced down at my involuntary movement and growled slightly. "Something the matter novice Hathaway?" He asked walking closer to me, his hands reaching out to pull me to him when we were interrupted.

"Rose?" Both Dimitri and I turned to the house where the annoying Moroi was stood. I don't know why I felt so much anger towards the man that was my father. I just felt so much anger towards him and Janine for bringing him into my life now. Why now after years of nothing. "Could we go for a walk?" I was about to decline when Dimitri spoke softly into my ear.

"Roza, you can't keep running, speak with him, then decide when you know him." I glared at Dimitri making him smile at me. I nodded to the Moroi who was now smiling as he walked down the steps and towards me.

"Shall we walk to the orchard?" He said loud enough for Dimitri to hear. I let the man steer me, we walked in silence for a few minutes, neither one of us wanting to start the conversation. "I must apologise. I didn't know that you didn't know my name before. I didn't realise your mother hadn't mentioned anything about me at all. My name is Ibrahim Mazur, though most call me Abe." Abe finally my father has a name. Abe Mazur.

"Why now?" I asked him getting down to the nitty of it.

Abe sighed and stroked the back of his head. "I am a businessman; some of my dealing aren't exactly legal. I have people, human, Moroi, dhampir and strigoi who would do you harm if they knew you were my daughter. Janine and I decided it would be best if you didn't grow up around me, so when you were born she took you away. I know you stayed with the family she was guarding until you were 4. Then I know you were at St Vladimir's until you ran away when you were fifteen. I found you so you could be safe, I found you almost straight away I kept an eye on you everywhere you went. There had been several strigoi attacks in Portland when I decided to help you get captured. I wanted you safe." I took all that information in. I knew that there had been attacks but not so many as several or that they were as close as Abe was making out. If what he was say was the truth then he saved our lives.

"I don't know how to deal with parental figures. I've been alone a long time. Before this winter I don't remember the last time I saw Janine, I grew up at the academy, the only life I've known. I'm not good with authority or relationships like this, I don't know how…" Abe growled a little.

"Are you telling me that Janine dumped you at the academy and just left you?" I nodded because it was the truth he had stopped walking and took a deep breath, I could see he wasn't used to feeling like this so I left him alone to calm down. "Rose, I didn't know you grew up without Janine. I…. If I had known I would have taken you away. I would have kept you safe. I'm sorry you had to grow up alone…"

"I wasn't completely alone, I had Mason and Eddie and then Lissa. It could have been worse." Mason, I missed him so much. "I had extended family like the Dragomirs, they were always kind and tried to include me. Andre was my big brother, Eric and Rhea became the parents I'd never had, they'd buy me the things I needed for the school year. I loved them. So I wasn't completely alone." Abe took that information in.

"I'd like to get to know you. I wasn't trying to buy you. I haven't done this before either. Maybe we can learn together."

"I'd like that, Abe."


End file.
